


I'm Okay, We're Okay

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Reunion, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a missing scene from 4x22/4x22, plus a bit of internal thoughts as Emma runs to find Killian at the loft. More talking and what happened between them on the bed and them at Granny's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay, We're Okay

** Killian**

Carefully he walked up the steps. He felt his body slowly made its way up, exhaustion slowly dwindling away. The memories of his changed self returning with each moment.

_I was a bloody fool! Emma must have thought I was an idiot the way I fought, and the RUM. What sort of awful idiot takes away a man’s rum?!_

He got to Henry and Emma’s dwelling and paused. He had only been here once or twice, her parents were still quite old-fashioned despite their age. Looking around he envisioned her. He pictured her tucking Henry in the small bed near the wall, kissing him on the forehead as he groaned because he’s grown quite maturely as of recent. He pictured her lightly walking back to her bed in the clothing she called “P.J.s.” He pictured, then, her sitting calmly on her bed and turn off the light before falling into a relaxing sleep. She’s always beautiful, he knew it. He grinned at the thought of enjoying moments like these with her at some point, because he was in it for the long haul. 

Walking into the room, he began to remember the look on Emma’s face as the coward he was hours before was stabbed by her own father. Chuckling at the irony of the prince killing him, he heard the couple awake downstairs.

“Ugh. Charming?” She woke first, the nerves in her voice adamant before letting out a sigh of relief.

“I’m here, I’m okay.” Killian knew they were hugging by that point (most likely kissing as well, but pretending to not know that was comforting for him. 

Sighing, Killian began to head down, since Henry must have been excused from the effects of returning since he was not effected originally. That’s when he heard her.

 

** Emma/Killian **

 “Where is he?! ..Where’s Hook?” Looking at her parents she felt like she was out of breath. He paused upstairs, the concern in her voice overwhelming him. _She sounds terrified…she’s afraid for me…_

 “He was there, right before..we got dragged away.” David’s voice quieted a bit, as Emma slowly began walking.

“Everyone reappeared where they were before this whole mess started..” She paused, heart pounding, eyes threatening tears. She wasunaware her feet continued to move, unable to process that her deepest fear was coming alive, coming true. “No…”

_I can’t do this. Not to her._ Her concern tightened in his chest, a feeling he longer to feel, but never realized. Instead of reveling in it, he said, “Yeah, sorry about that mess. I really needed to find that book and I’m usually a bit tidier.” 

Relief washed over Emma as he gave her his usually cocky grin and eyebrow raise. Letting her emotions move her feet, she found herself racing up the stairs. 

“Killian!” It was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear her relief, her compassion. Before he could even catch himself, her arms were around his neck. Stumbling backwards, Killian let out a yelp of pleasant surprise as her giggles sent shivers down his spine. 

“How many times do I have to tell you love, I’m a survivor.” Her hand was grasping his now, he tried to not notice his racing heartbeat as he gazed into the eyes of the woman he loved. “I didn’t mean to cause any panic, I woke moments before your parents and came up here looking for your boy.” 

“He’s fine, Henry’s fine, I’m just..” She let out a breath because she felt like a teenaged girl. Here he was, alive and smiling, her heartbeat met the pace of his as she stumbled her words out. “…glad you are too.” Sighing, she felt the exhaustion and panic of what seemed like a lifetime out. 

His death flashed in her eyes again….The sound of his last breath catching her ears and numbing her senses….Henry’s yell dulled in the background…It all rushed back at her as she stared at him. _I just watched the man I love, die._

“What is it?” She sat up as he followed. His concern began to wane in his mind. _What’s wrong, is it me?_  

Her eyes stared into his. What amazing eyes he had, what deep and lively blue eyes he had. She never thought to gaze deeply into them, but in this moment, she wanted nothing more.

“When I…” Breathing in and dropping her gaze, she allowed her mind to travel back to that moment “…watched you die…” The blade pulling out of him hit her brain. _The worst part is, I never told him that I loved him. Not once._ “..I was afraid that I’d never get a chance to tell you something..” His heart threatened to beat faster, but he held back. 

“Tell me what?” _Could she? Does she maybe..?_ The word threatening to enter his mind, but never surfacing. He swallowed hard. The weight of the thoughts roaming his mind overtaking.

“That I..” Her breaths were quick, her eyes meeting his again. His deep, beautiful, ALIVE eyes. _I was afraid. Afraid if I said it, it would be real._ Real. It’s real. Her heart beat quicker, fear overtaking her. His eyebrow raised in anticipation. _He knows I’m going to say it._ The thought of Neal falling through the portal hit her mind. Walsh betraying her flashed before her. _I can’t lose you too._ Fear. It overtook. “..want…to thank you for sacrificing yourself.”

He heart dropped. She did love him, surely, but she didn’t say it. 

“Henry and I wouldn’t have succeeded without you.” She gave a deep smile because it was true, they wouldn’t have, but why flake out. _It’s too much. Not the right time._

“Of course love,” disappointed was one way to put his feelings, but understanding is the other, “well it’s all in a day’s work for a hero.” Touching his face with her hand, she smiled widely. They foreheads touched now as she breathed him in. Leaning closer, they slowly allowed a kiss to form before abruptly being torn apart.

“Emma!” Her mom called as they awkwardly broke apart. “We’re going to Granny’s!” Sighing, Emma laughed.

“Okay. We’ll be there in a bit.” She looked back at Killian and smiled. “Order me a hot cocoa!” With that, David, Mary-Margaret, and Neal were out of the loft.

“Uhh, so we should head out I presume?” He began to stand as he scratched his ear habitually. She stood facing the stairs as she sighed again.

“Soon.” She slowly turned to face him. “I just…” Crossing her arms, she seemed to close off. “…can’t get what happened out of my head.” She refused to make eye contact until the last word. Walking toward her, sympathetically he pulled her into a hug.

“Hey.” Whispering into her hair, she felt chills. “I’m here. You’re here. We’re safe.” She nodded into his shoulder. _She really did worry about me._ Sighing into him, she took a breath and stepped back, taking his hand and hook in hers.

“What did it feel like…” Raising his eyebrows in question, she felt like a child and awkwardly let out a laugh, “…dying, I mean.” He smiled slightly and shrugged.

“Well at the first moment, it felt bloody real..” Releasing their grasp, he touched his chest. Almost without thinking, she brought her hand to cover his. “In fact, there was not one moment that it did not feel real.” His voice lowered slightly as he brought his gaze over her head. Her eyes never left his face, her hand tightening with tears threatening to spill. “I..remember you.” Swallowing, he brought his gaze back to meet hers, feeling her hand grip so tight that both hands shook. “You were the last thing I saw, Swan.”

Dropping their hands, she pulled him in again. Arms around his stomach, he brought his hook to her waist, and grabbed her head in his hand. 

“Hey. I’m alright.” He whispered the promise in her ear. She let out a sigh and they stayed in the embrace for awhile. Pulling back, she breathed in and looked away as if to keep from crying. 

"I need to change." Emma says fairly matter-of-factly. "I feel like I've worn this for decades after that stupid book nonsense." He laughed, mostly because she has no idea what it's like to wear something for so long. 

"Well, I might freshen up, myself. I'll be downstairs, love." Kissing her cheek, they separated to change. 

_ He's alive. We're alive. _

With that thought, she changed quickly, afraid to be away from him for too long. 

Downstairs Killian sat on the couch, thinking. _She was worried, she was actually and truly worried._

“Well, Captain.” He looked at her at the top of the stairs in a white sweater, her face plastered with a mischievous grin, “Granny’s awaits.” She came down the steps as he thought about the last time she had worn that sweater, when he told her she was his happy ending..  

Reaching the bottom, he met her before she stopped and gave him a deep stare. “Don’t EVER die on me again.” 

With a smile, he placed a kiss on her forehead and said, “I wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

 


End file.
